brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
From Trenches to Wrenches: The Roger Story
A New Home (originally released as LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars Shorts) is the first episode of of LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars. Synopsis The episode consists of eight segments, each having originally been a separate three minute short before being edited together. Lo, I Am Manufactured As the Millennium Falcon flees a pair of TIE Fighters, R0-GR starts reading his biography to Han Solo and Chewbacca. These include his participation in the Battle of Naboo with R0-HK, the Battle of Geonosis against Mace Windu, and various other disastrous engagements with Jedi, Clone Troopers, and even General Grievous' Combat Speeder during the Clone Wars. This led him to his most important realization: "Get out of trouble's way." The pair appreciate the lesson, though they quickly express displeasure at the idea of listening to another chapter. It Gets Ugly! Roger interrupts Lieutenant Valeria and Hera Syndulla to tell them a story about an adventure with his first master, Pace. The pair inadvertently traveled to an unknown planet due to a mishap with a Jedi Starfighter Pace had been repairing, only to be attacked by wild Rancors. Seeing various ship components littering the area, Pace is inspired to build a new ship to get them home. Unexpectedly, the "Ugly" proves to the liking of one of Pace's customers, leading to Pace making a career out of building the unique ships. Valeria and Hera quickly point out that, contrary to Roger's claims, Pace was the hero of the story. The Good Stuff! Roger shares another chapter of his biography with R2-D2, and recounts an encounter he had with another droid and his master. Roger met them after inadvertently ending up getting a datatape from a Rebellion spy and being pursued by Stormtroopers. The pair came to his rescue, but never told him who they were. Artoo then informs him that they were "heroes of the Rebellion"-namely, Cassian Andor and K-2SO-and the pair toast them over cups of what got Roger into the trouble in the first place: 30 weight motor oil. The Prisoner of Tatooine! During an Imperial attack on Home One, Roger starts telling Admiral Ackbar the story of an adventure he had on Tatooine. While looking for a compressor for Zander Freemaker, who was working for Ben Quadinaros, Roger found himself abducted by Jawas. Roger managed to escape by jamming the gears of their Sandcrawler, only to spark a fight between them and a village of Tusken Raiders. Ackbar questions how the story relates, and Roger-who received little in the way of gratitude from Zander despite obtaining the part-advises him to show more appreciation to his subordinates. The Droid Rescue Gambit! On a Resistance base, Roger decides to share a chapter of his biography with BB-8, in which he and C1-10P went on a mission to save several droids aboard an Imperial Assault Carrier. The two took an X-Wing-which Chopper conned his way into piloting while Roger took up the astromech slot-and succeeded in rescuing the droids. Roger then explains that the point of his tale was that old machines can still be useful-only to have a component BB-8 had tossed aside blow up in his face. Yub Nub! While Rose Tico is working on a Resistance Bomber, Roger approaches her and decides to share the store of his interaction with a young Ewok. Unfortunately, the youngster became quite attached to him, stealing away on the StarScavenger when he and the Freemakers attempted to leave Endor. This continued despite multiple attempts by Roger to leave him behind, and Rose soon learns that the Ewok remains in pursuit of Roger even to the present day. What Goes Up... Roger recounts another chapter of his biography to some Resistance pilots, sharing an account of a mission he undertook to Takodana. While attempting to pick up some hardware provided by Maz Kanata, Roger decided to make use of his rocket pack, only to lose control of the machine and cause considerable damage to her palace while also annoying the patrons and Maz. Maz decides to collect on his debt by commandeering the rocket pack; back in the present, Roger's story is interrupted by an annoyed Poe Dameron. The Power at Jakku Roger is working in a garage when a mysterious figure enters, wanting to hear a story; eager to oblige, Roger launches into another chamber of his memoirs. During the final battle against the Galactic Empire at Jakku, Lieutenant Valeria's Sandspeeder is shot down while she's engaging AT-ATs. Luckily, R0-GR and the Freemaker siblings-Zander, Kordi, and Rowan-come to her aid, helping to repair her craft. During the battle, Roger goes to retrieve a part only to be imperiled by a falling Star Destroyer. When it is halted in midair, he briefly believes he has discovered the ability to use the Force, only for Rowan to prove to be the source of his safety. The pair then help get Valeria airborne again, and soon join the fight as well in the StarsScavenger. Roger's audience proves to be none other than Moxie Freemaker, Zander's daughter; the pair are then visited by Kordi, now a senator in the New Republic. Kordi then introduces Moxie to Leia Organa Solo, who has heard of Moxie's interest in the Resistance... Trivia *In the flashback in the final short/segment, "The Power at Jakku", the Freemaker siblings are depicted with the same designs as they had during season two of LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures. This is technically inaccurate, as five years would have passed between the two time periods; Rowan, for example, would thus be 17 or 18, whereas the design used depicts him as a twelve-year old.